Aphelion Planning
LORE *OS takes place *UAF takes place *Omniverse takes place *Ben goes on intergalactic road trip with Rook and Kevin (Gwen and Kevin never get back together) *Ben gains so much training and new forms *He comes back 2 years later *Gwen is distant and angry for them being gone for so long, as she is a whole new person now *Ben decides to stay on Earth for a while *Ben is 19, Gwen is 19, Kevin is 20 **LIMAX WARS ***Kevin, Ben, Rook serve as soldiers ***Magister Hulka played a pivotal role as a inspirational general ***Ben wins the war for his cause, incarcerating thousands of Limax ***Hailed as hero for allowing them to live ***Grandpa Max loses an arm ***Gwen and Kevin hookup again, but Gwen reveals she has been seeing someone else ***Kevin gets angry and they get into a screaming match ***Rook walks in on them ***Kevin withdraws from the Plumbers and enrolls as an ambassador for the saturn colony ***It is revealed that during collateral damage, Ben killed Jadan's parents, wife and unborn child ALL VLADAT SCENES MUST BE AT NIGHT OR INSIDE. JADAN: THEY SAY THE GOOD ALWAYS DIE YOUNG. I intend to grow old. Season 1 Plot 26 year old Ben Tennyson recently graduated from Plumber's Academy, earning full status as a Plumber. He has grown distant from Gwen and Kevin, but closer to his family following his mother's death in a car crash months ago. He remains friends with Rook Blonko, who has been rising through Plumber ranks quickly. He remains a field agent however. Magistratus Max Tennyson returns from a sabattical following a vigorous battle with Pancreatic cancer. Season 1 opens up with Billions Inc. using advanced drilling tech in the depths of Undertown, unleashing an ancient nest of Vladats who implanted themselves there millenia ago. Following the revival of Vladats, panic arises and a task force is put together to exterminate the Vladats. Meanwhile, a man who lost everything turned to radicalism and conquest and is setting his sights on overthrowing the Galactic Union. This is the rise of the New Galactic Order, and Chancellor Jadan has beef with Ben. Other ORIGINAL ALIENS 1. SkeleTon 2. Ratio Active 3. Carminer on carmine and miner 4. Whacktivist (formerly X-Rayer) 5. Windmonger (formerly Airtimer) 6. Durabull (formerly Red Dust) 7. Elecement (formerly Swirls) 8. (formerly Saweller) 9. Cullcussion (formerly head horns) 10. Orbliterate 11. Drag Doll (formerly Stitcherama) 12. Fume Gator (formerly Blankfaint) 13. Viris on Virus and iris (formerly Fighiris) 14. (formerly Apering) 15. Power Puff on puffer fish and powder puff (Formerly Adrenawin) 16. Pebubble on pebble and bubble (fomerly Terrack; change powers to bubbles and make his appearence composed of pebbles) 17. Chain Scale on chainmail and scales (formerly Scalene) 18. Sharknado 19. Camelflauge on camel and camoflauge (formerly Camoflauge) 20. Psypawtic 21. Lunar Star 22. Polar Moler on molars and mole and polar (formerly Polar Mole) 23. Wisefly (pun on Wiseguy and fly] 24. Crackalacka 25. Flamecicle 26. Groundraking on ground breaking and rake 27. Cranebow on crane and rainbow 28. Magscot on mascot and maggot 29. Noveltee 30. Grizzly Flare 31. Planned Ultimate Forms: (James Roarin) 1. -Ultimate Humungousaur 2. -Ultimate Swampfire 3. -Ultimate Echo Echo 4. -Ultimate Spider-Monkey 5. -Ultimate Wildmutt (http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ultimate_wildmutt_derrick_concept.png) 6. -Ultmate Way Big 7. -Ultimate Jury Rigg (http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Derrick_jury_rigg_original_concept.png) 8. -Ultimate Eatle (http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Derrick_ua_eatle_concept.png) 9. -Ultimate Gravattack 10. -Ultimate Grey Matter ADDITIONAL FORMS: -Ultimate Cannonbolt -Ultimate Heatblast -Ultimate Rath -Ultimate Arctiguana -Ultimate Buzzshock LIST OF PLANETS *Mars colony *Saturn colony *Vilgaxia *Khoros *Earth LIST OF VEHICLES LIST OF OMNITRIX CITY PLACES *Baker Cemetary *Georgia's Diner (owned by Georgia Willows) *Xigmo Slumps *Spaceman's Wharf *Brodsky Milton Bank *Paksby Drive *Space Bar *Abadoned Undertown Railroads *Billions Tower